


Not To Be Outdone AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Meta, Post-Canon, TYL, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED:Honestly though their rivalry is legendary and can usually be used as a means to get them to do things. "Hey Mukuro could you-" "No" "Kay I'll get Hibari then. He'll probs do it better anyway" *Mukuro grabs the papers* "I just realized i have nothing better to do"-KesOr Tsuna is a little shit and the Mukuro vs Hibari rivalry is still stuck in the "anything you can do, I can do better" stage





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
>  
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

  * It’s a well known fact that Hibari and Mukuro don’t get along. 
  * Tsuna loves his Guardians, he really does, but did they have to be so volatile? Especially Mukuro and Hibari?
  * It was an accident that Tsuna discovered the best way to handle his violent Cloud and Mist Guardian.  
  
“Mukuro, if you’re not busy, I need your help.”  
  
“Kufufufu and why should I help you Tsunayoshi?”  
  
Sigh. “I knew I should have asked Hibari first.”  
  
“What do you need help with?”  
  
“No, no I know you’re busy. I’ll go ask Hibari.”  
  
“Tsunayoshi. Tell me now.” 
  * That was when Tsuna realized that Mukuro and Hibari’s bitter rivalry could be used to his advantage. 
  * Years of training with Reborn left him with no remorse to use it to manipulative his Guardians. (Anything for less paperwork. ANYTHING.)  
  
“Hibari.”  
  
“Go away herbivore.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll go ask Mukuro then.”  
  
“Wait.” 
  * The first time Mukuro and Hibari teamed up together, they can grudging admit it’s because some idiots manage to hurt their Sky. No one is allowed to do that on their watch. 
  * Once Tsuna recovers, he finds out several things. The mission Mukuro and Hibari had been (self) assigned to was 1) completed in record time, 2) with absolutely no injuries, 3) cost ten times more than any other mission to date in the last 380 years when accounting for inflation. 
  * This was a dangerous power to have, not to be used lightly.
  * It also explained why one of the first pieces of advice Giotto gave him was to never let his Cloud and Mist Guardian go out on a mission together. 




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call it forward.
> 
> Alaude and Daemon's rivalry wasn't any better.

  * The first time Alaude and Daemon team up together for a mission, Giotto had no control over it. 
  * In fact, said Sky was bleeding out with a frantic Knuckles trying to heal him. 
  * A word of the wise, never attack a Sky if you wish to live. If the Sky doesn’t kill you, their Guardians will.
  * It was fairly simple in theory. The enemy held a small army of over 4000 soldiers, was located just about 145 miles to the west of Vongola’s mansion.
  * I don’t think the word carnage really properly described what happened that night. 
  * When Giotto was finally healed and able to discover what his vicious Cloud and Mist Guardians had done, he also found out that Vongola’s land had tripled in size. 
  * Right of Conquest, Daemon would later tell him. 
  * There also may have been a new army ready to swear fealty to Giotto as well. (It was much smaller than 4000s. It took the first 1000 men dead or injured before they started to realize what kind of monsters Alaude and Daemon were) 
  * Giotto took one look at the mission report, the accompanying bill and paperwork and swore to never let Alaude and Daemon go on another mission together. 
  * It was a shame because the next time Giotto was grievously injured, the same thing happened again.  
  * Was it any real surprise how swiftly Vongola had grown? 
  * To prevent this dangerous knowledge from being abused, Giotto destroyed any record of Alaude and Daemon’s team ups and went on to warn every successor not to let Clouds and Mists team up together. 
  * He missed one. 
  * Years later, Ryohei would be reading Knuckles’ journal and would learn about the time Alaude and Daemon first teamed up. Being the good friend he was, he went to tell Hibari and Mukuro about the extremely fun mission their predecessors had. 
  * Across the hall in his office, Tsuna felt a chill run down his spine. 



**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr **[not to be outdone au tag](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/not-to-be-outdone-au)**


End file.
